visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mr.Children
center|650px Mr.Children Mr.Children es una banda de J-Rock perteneciente a TOY'S FACTORY conocida por ser una de las bandas de J-Rock más vendidas en Japón Historia 1986-1991 Mr. Children comienza alrededor de 1989; sin embargo, los verdaderos inicios se producen en la época secundaria de sus integrantes, en aquellos tiempos Sakurai, Tahara y Nakagawa deciden formar una banda, en 1986 se forma Beatnik que estuvo integrada por los tres antes mencionados, un baterista y una teclista, esta banda duro muy poco y se separó abruptamente en ese mismo año. Después de la separación de Beatnik Suzuki, que era miembro de la banda indie Fairyland, se uniría a ellos y en 1987 los cuatro forman a The Walls. El 1 de enero de 1989 se cambian el nombre al de Mr.Children, tratando de buscar un nuevo perfilamiento de la banda, más sincero y más consecuente consigo mismos, el nombre de la banda nace de un juego de palabras hecho por los integrantes. Después de su cambio de nombre, Mr.Children comienza a tocar en locales. Ya en ese tiempo tenían varios demos a su haber y su perfil musical era netamente rock y pop, sin embargo gran parte de los fanáticos de The Walls no continúan siendo fans de Mr.Children, debido a su nuevo perfilamiento como banda, sin embargo esto también les hizo ganar nuevos fanáticos y gran aceptación en el medio. En ese año audicionan en el local La MaMa del distrito de Shibuya, siendo aceptados y tocando reiteradas veces entre 1989 y 1991, hasta que Koichi Inaba de Toy's Factory se interesa por su material y les da la oportunidad de grabar su primer disco como majors. 1991-1995 Mr.Children comienza a grabar su álbum debut el año 1991, con Takeshi Kobayashi como productor de la banda, la banda comenzó a grabar el álbum junto a él en su propia casa, al principio asesoro a Sakurai en el campo de composición de letras y de música hasta que el álbum se terminó de grabar en 1992, fue llamado Everything y contiene siete temas. En ese mismo año Mr.Children fue la banda telonera de los conciertos de la banda de rock punk JUN SKY WALKER(S). En noviembre de 1992 lanzan el álbum Kind Of Love, del cual son clásicos los temas Dakishimetai, uno de los temas más conocidos de la banda y tributado por artistas como Utada Hikaru y Gackt, y Niji no Kanata He, tema de inicio de la serie de anime Shounan Baku Souzoku (湘南爆走族?). En diciembre de 1993 se lanza el single Cross Road que se transforma en el primer single que llegó a vender más de un millón de copias. Luego en 1994 es lanzado el single innocent world en el mismo año, el cual causó furor dentro del mercado y el público japonés superando rápidamente el millón de copias vendidas, este éxito obtenido y la popularidad de la banda se reafirma luego de la salida del álbum Atomic Heart, en septiembre de ese mismo año, que vendió más de 2 millones y medio de copias. Ese mismo mismo año lanzan el single Tomorrow Never Knows, tema de apertura de la novela Wakamono no Tsubete (若者のすべて?) y single más vendido de la banda. Gracias a esta popularidad Mr.Children se convirtió en la banda revelación de ese año, ganando el premio de Mejor Canción del Año en el 36avo Grand Prix del Jacompa con el tema Innocent World. 1995-1997 A principios de 1995, Mr. Children junto al vocalista de la banda Southern All Stars, Kuwata Keisuke lanzan al mercado el single Kiseki no Hoshi, las ventas de este single se donaron a una campaña contra el sida, este encuentro a la larga formaría un gran amistad entre Sakurai y Keisuke, más tarde en ese mismo año realizarían el UFO Revolution with Orchesta, en el cual tributan a artistas como Queen, The Rolling Stones, Sex Pistols, The Beatles. En febrero de 1996 se lanzó el single Namonaki Uta, este single está registrado en el Oricon Chart como el single que más ventas obtuvo en su semana de debut. A finales de 1996 se lanzó el disco "Shinkai". El armazón ideológico y musical, es casi de post-rock, cosa muy alejada del DigiRock que expresaba Mr.Children el año 1994. Este fue un álbum muy raro, sobre todo para las personas acostumbradas a canciones de estereotipo pop de tres minutos. Shinkai fue como una especie de prueba a sus verdaderos fans. Aun así las ventas de este álbum superaron los 3 millones de copias vendidas. Después de la salida del álbum, comenzaron el tour "regress or progress". En ese tour tocaron todas las canciones del álbum "Shinkai". Eso era nuevo para ellos, ya que nunca habían tocado un álbum completo en vivo antes. Los estadios eran de notable capacidad y tuvieron 55 conciertos en ese periodo. En 1997 se lanza el single Everything (It's You), último single de la llamada época dorada de la banda y luego de esto lanzan el álbum Bolero, que según los fanáticos es una recopilación de los mejores temas lanzados entre 1995 y 1997. Luego de esto finalizan el Regress Or Progress Tour' con dos conciertos en vivo en el Tokyo Dome, para después paralizar sus actividades por un periodo de un año. 1998-2002 Mr.Children en el Shifuku no Oto Tour 2004. A principios de 1998 se lanza al mercado el single Nishi e Higashi e, este single no marca el regreso a la actividad de la banda, el cual ocurre oficialmente en octubre del mismo año con la salida del single Owarinaki Tabi. En febrero de 1999, se lanza el álbum Discovery. En este álbum se nota que la banda aparte de renovar su sonido, siendo más cercano al rock británico y jugando con elementos actuales como la programación de bases. En septiembre sale al mercado el álbum en vivo 1/42 (One Forty Second), el cual fue grabado en uno de los conciertos del Discovery Tour de ese mismo año El 13 de enero del año 2000 se lanza al mercado el single Kuchibue, este se transformaría en el último single de la banda en formato de CD de 8cm, luego en agosto de ese mismo año se lanza el single Not Found, siendo el primer Single en formato de 12 cm. En septiembre se lanza el álbum Q, el cual es el menos vendido de la banda desde que iniciaron su carrera profesional, este álbum debutó en segundo lugar con lo que respecta a las ventas de su primera semana, esto se debió a la salida en conjunto del álbum Duty de la japonesa Ayumi Hamasaki. En el 2001 se anuncia la salida del Grandes Éxitos de la banda, también se anuncia que será acompañado de un tour para la promoción del álbum, llamado Popsaurus. En noviembre de ese año sale el single Youthful Days, tema de apertura de la novela Antique, el cual marco una nueva etapa de la banda. El 1 de enero de 2002 se lanza el single Kimi ga Suki, tema de cierre de la novela Antique, Mr. Children ganó el premio como Mejor Video del Año en el Space Shower 2002 Video Awards y en los MTV Japan Video Music Awards 2002 por el video promocional de este single. El 10 de mayo es lanzado el álbum It's A Wonderful World, este álbum se lanzó coincidentemente 10 años después de la salida de su primer álbum, Everything. Retomando la conceptualidad mostrada en el álbum Shinkai, It's A Wonderful World mezcla variados ritmos y temáticas, haciendo un disco muy versátil y con líricas muy poéticas y descarnadas por parte de Sakurai. En julio, Sakurai sufrió un infarto cerebral, que obligó a la banda a detener sus actividades temporalmente y a cancelar el tour programado para ese año. Sin embargo Sakurai se recupera de aquel percance y en diciembre de ese año se lanza el single Hero, el cual marca el regreso de la banda. El 21 de diciembre se realiza en el Yokohama Stadium el concierto llamado wonderful world on Dec 21. 2003-2007 Mr.Children en el ap fes '05. Después de haberse recuperado completamente de su aneurisma, en diciembre del 2003 se lanza el single Tenohira/Kurumi, este es el primer single que contiene sus videos promocionales en el CD. Kurumi se convierte en un hit radial y televisivo, reposicionándolos con una nueva y creciente popularidad dentro del público japonés, el video de este single gana los Video Music Awards del año 2004. Al año siguiente, en abril de 2004 es lanzado al mercado el álbum Shifuku no Oto, un mes más tarde lanzan el single Sign, tema de inicio de la novela Orange Days, este single ganó el premio de Mejor Canción del Año en el 46avo Grand Prix del Jacompa. En mayo de 2005 se lanza el single Yozigen Four Dimensions, que causa gran impacto debido a que es un single con cuatro canciones principales. En ese mismo año se realiza el ap fes ’05, organizado por el ap bank, Mr. Children tocó en los tres días de festival. El 1 de septiembre se comienza a exhibir el vídeo promocional del tema Worlds End y días después, el 21 de septiembre se lanza el álbum I Love You. A mediados del 2006 se lanza el single Houki Boshi, este single es usado como tema de apertura de las transmisiones de los partidos del mundial por el canal japonés NTV y también es usado por la empresa Toyota como tema de fondo para sus comerciales. En julio de ese año se realiza el ap fes '06, Mr. Children tocó en los tres días de festival y Sakurai junto a Bank Band acompaño instrumentalmente a todos los artistas invitados. En agosto se anuncia un tour junto a la banda The Pillows, este tour es conocido como el ZEPP Tour y a finales de septiembre se anuncia la inclusión del tema Kurumi para la película nipona Koufuku na Shokutaku, en noviembre se lanza el single Shirushi, usado como tema de apertura de la novela 14 Sai no Haha. En enero salió a la venta el single Fake, que fue usado como parte de la banda sonora de la película Dororo, adaptación del manga de Osamu Tezuka. En marzo de 2007 sale a la venta el álbum HOME, el cual tiene 14 temas, mostrando una madurez compositiva notable en la banda y comenzando así un estilo propio relacionado más con música como el jazz y el blues. En este mismo año, Mr.Children lanza su álbum de conmemoración de su decimoquinto aniversario y se llama B-SIDE y es lanzado el 12 de mayo del 2007. En julio de este año, es anunciada la inclusión de una nueva canción hecha por la banda llamada Tabidachi no Uta como tema promocional de la película Koizora, luego el 9 de septiembre se anuncia que saldrá a la venta el single que incluye este tema para el 31 de septiembre del mismo año. 2008 En el mes de marzo Mr.Children anuncia que una de sus canciones será usada para la novela Battery de la NHK, llamada Shounen. También anunciaron en su página oficial que otro tema de ellos sería usado para la transmisión de los Juegos Olímpicos de Beijing 2008. 2009 El 20 de octubre de 2009 fue anunciado que producirían su primer tema para un anime, "Fanfare", para la película One Piece Strong World. Esta canción sera digitalmente lanzada como un ringtone incompleto el 16 de noviembre y como un ringtone completo el 2 de diciembre de 2009. Miembros *Kazutoshi Sakurai - voz, guitarra *Kenichi Tahara - guitarra, coros *Keisuke Nakagawa - bajo, coros *Hideya Suzuki(Jen) - batería, percusión, coros, líder *Takeshi Kobayashi - productor, teclados Miembros de Soporte *Takashi Katsuya(Sunny) - teclados, coros *Kiyohide Ura - teclados, Instrumentalización *Shuji Kouguchi - guitarra acústica y eléctrica, armónica Discografia Albums EVERYTHING.jpg|1992.05.10 EVERYTHING Kind of Love.jpg|1992.12.01 Kind of Love Versus.jpg|1993.09.01 Versus Atomic Heart.jpg|1994.09.01 Atomic Heart Shinkai.jpg|1996.06.24 Shinkai BOLERO.jpg|1997.03.05 BOLERO DISCOVERY.jpg|1999.02.03 DISCOVERY Q.jpg|2000.09.27 Q IT'S A WONDERFUL WORLD.jpg|2002.05.10 IT'S A WONDERFUL WORLD Shifuku no Oto.jpg|2004.04.07 Shifuku no Oto I ♥ U.jpg|2005.09.21 I ♥ U HOME.jpg|2007.03.14 HOME SUPERMARKET FANTASY.jpg|2008.12.10 SUPERMARKET FANTASY SENSE.jpg|2010.12.01 SENSE ((an imitation) blood orange).jpg|2012.11.28 (an imitation) blood orange Best Albums * 2001.07.11 Mr.Children 1992-1995 * 2001.07.11 Mr.Children 1996-2000 * 2007.05.10 B-SIDE * 2012.05.10 Mr.Children 2001-2005 * 2012.05.10 Mr.Children 2005-2010 Live Albums * 1999.09.08 1/42 Singles * 1992.08.21 Kimi ga Ita Natsu * 1992.12.01 Dakishimetai * 1993.07.01 Replay * 1993.11.10 CROSS ROAD * 1994.06.01 innocent world * 1994.11.10 Tomorrow never knows * 1994.12.12 everybody goes -Chitsujo no Nai Gendai ni Drop-Kick- * 1995.05.10 【es】~Theme of es~ * 1995.08.10 See-Saw Game ~Yuukan na Koi no Uta~ * 1996.02.25 Namonaki Uta * 1996.04.10 Hana -Mémento-Mori- * 1996.08.08 Machine Gun wo Buppanase -Mr.Children Bootleg- * 1997.02.05 Everything (It's you) * 1998.02.11 Nishi e Higashi e * 1998.10.21 Owarinaki Tabi * 1999.01.03 Hikari no Sasu Hou e * 1999.05.12 I'LL BE * 2000.01.13 Kuchibue * 2000.08.09 NOT FOUND * 2001.08.22 Yasashii Uta * 2001.11.07 youthful days * 2002.01.01 Kimi ga Suki * 2002.07.10 Any (Mr.Children) * 2002.12.11 HERO * 2003.11.19 Tenohira / Kurumi * 2004.05.26 Sign * 2005.06.29 Yonjigen Four Dimensions * 2006.07.05 Houkiboshi * 2006.11.15 Shirushi * 2007.01.24 Fake * 2007.10.31 Tabidachi no Uta * 2008.07.30 GIFT * 2008.09.03 HANABI * 2012.04.14 Inori ~Namida no Kidou / End of the day / pieces * 2014.11.19 Ashioto ~Be Strong Digital Singles * 2008.11.01 Hana no Nioi * 2009.11.16 fanfare * 2011.04.04 Kazoe Uta * 2012.07.11 hypnosis * 2013.05.29 REM * 2014.05.24 Hanatareru Galeria BOLEROPROMO.jpg|BOLERO (1997) 477px-HOMEMCPROMO.jpg|HOME (2007) 800px-Mr.Children.jpg|SUPERMARKET FANTASY (2008) Shuumatsu_no_Confidence_SongsPROMO.jpg|Mr.Children Tour 2009 ~Shuumatsu no Confidence Songs~ (2009) Mr.Children_-_SENSE_promo.jpg|SENSE (2010) InoriNamidanoKidouPROMO.jpg|Inori ~Namida no Kidou / End of the day / pieces" (2012) REMPROMO.jpg|"REM" (2013) Mr_children01.jpg MR.jpg 6zad.jpg 8005813b.jpg artistphoto_2012_03.jpg latest (2).jpg mr_children.jpg MrChildren.jpg MrChildren1.jpg news0719_mr.children2.jpg Enlaces *Pagina Oficial Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1989 Categoría:Toy's Factory